


Muse.

by etherealbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fairies, Fairy Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PWP, Painter Baekhyun, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek
Summary: Baekhyun needs inspiration for his paintings, his most recent creations having been lifeless and stale. On a hopefully inspiring walk through the forest he stumbles upon a naked fairy, Chanyeol. After their encounter, it's safe to say Baekhyun has found his muse.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244





	Muse.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but i tried ♡

He just wanted to take a small walk to clear his head, a little exploration through nature always doing wonders for his creativity. His paintings had been stale, lifeless, his inspiration dwindling the past few months. Baekhyun hopes to find something beautiful to paint. He has his sketchbook in hand, ready to make a small draft and later turn it into something truly beautiful once he gets back home.

Baekhyun feels as if he's in a trance once he comes upon it. He's only been walking for twenty minutes before stumbling across the most erotic and arousing scene he's seen in his entire life. He can do nothing but stand there and stare as his cock hardens inside of his pants, his feet planted firmly on the forest ground as he takes in the sight.

So all those folk tales of fairies were true then? He always took the stories as simply that, stories told to young children at night to help them fall fast asleep.

But this is no bedtime story.

The young fairy is simply stunning, laying in a field of bright green grass and pink flowers, completely bare with his blue hair fanned out on the forest floor below him. His ears stick out far, the tips of them pointed and red from arousal. Baekhyun almost whines when his eyes land on pink, pretty nipples and what he can see of it, a cute little ass.

"Oh!" the fairy exclaims, voice turning into a giggle. "I have an audience." 

His voice is so melodious, entirely captivating Baekhyun's mind. He shakes his head a bit to try to focus.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Mmm. I hope not." the creature smiles, reaching his hand between his long, thin legs to collect the wetness from his leaking entrance.

"Fuck." Baekhyun whispers, dropping his sketchbook as he watches the fairy lick his own fingers clean of the sparkly fluid, releasing his index finger from his mouth with a lewd pop.

Fairies self lubricate? Okay, now he knows he's dreaming. This can't be real, this seems like something pulled out of his wildest fantasies, brought to life just for his pleasure.

"W-what's your name?" he somehow finds the strength to ask. 

The fairy spreads his legs wide, inviting, now rubbing his hand back down to stroke at his hard, glistening cock. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol. It was fitting, truly. A beautiful name for a beautiful being.

"Why are you out here, like- like this?" Baekhyun finds it in himself somehow to move a bit closer, the fairy's features looking even more other-worldy as he can see more clearly. He has blue freckles the exact shade as his hair dusted across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. His skin almost glows under the sunlight. And of course those cute pointed ears. Baekhyun hopes this goes the way he so desperately wants it to. "Anyone could find you like this, it's dangerous." 

"And you? Are you dangerous, human?" Chanyeol asks, smirking as he rolls over onto his tummy, presenting his ass to the man's now astonished face.

Baekhyun recovers from the shock quickly, it's clear Chanyeol is just as interested in this as he is. He steps even closer, bending down to rest on his knees near the fairy's face. He reaches for his chin to look down into his pretty, bright eyes.

"Do you want me to be dangerous, Chanyeol? Would you like for me to be rough with you?" It's his turn to smirk now as a pretty blush covers the creature's cheeks. He's teasing of course, he isn't sure he could be rough with such a beauty as Chanyeol even if he tried.

"Just want you." Chanyeol whispers shyly.

"Turn back over, pretty one, hmm? For me?" He suddenly feels brave now knowing the fairy is just as attracted as he is. He watches as Chanyeol does as he's told, his tall, lanky form settling comfortably against the grass and flowers once again.

Baekhyun can't help but think he's simply perfect. Ethereally beautiful and painfully erotic, his personality sassy but shy when it comes down to what he really desires. The painter really doesn't know what he could have possibly done to be presented with something like this.

He crawls on top of Chanyeol, bracing his arms on either side of the fairy's head. He leans down to place a chaste kiss against his neck, a soft grunt leaving his lips as Chanyeol's baby soft skin touches his mouth. "Really tell me though, beautiful. Why are you out in the open like this?"

He looks down at Chanyeol, the latter biting so hard on his bottom lip that Baekhyun fears it might bleed. 

"Wanted human..." he trails off, sentence left unfinished. 

"Human...?" Baekhyun leans down to feel the soft, velvety skin beneath his lips again. He struggles not to coo at the sound the taller makes as he reaches down to feel between his legs, wet substance coating his fingers.

"H-human cock. Just wanted human cock!" Chanyeol shouts, breathless. Baekhyun is rubbing firm against his entrance, teasing.

"Mmm, that's a bit slutty, no?"

The fairy opens his legs impossibly wider, subconsciously moving his hips towards the human's fingers. "Fitting then. Since I'm a slut."

Baekhyun stops trailing his lips across Chanyeol's neck to look up at him, his fingers working against the soaked entrance, now rubbing harder. He opens his mouth to speak when the taller interrupts.

"You're quite pretty for a human, you know? You could easily be a fairy."

"Pretty huh? Would you rather fuck me?" Baekhyun already knows the answer but he loves how Chanyeol's nose wrinkles up at the suggestion. 

"And let this go to waste?"

Chanyeol pushes the human off his body, laughing as Baekhyun lands back flat on his butt against the flowers. He pulls his knees as close to his chest as he can, showing his wet entrance to the painter's eyes. Sparkly slick leaks down his ass and onto the ground below.

"You wanna taste don't you, pretty human?" Chanyeol reaches down to play with his asshole, his entrance sucking in the long digit easily.

Baekhyun gets in between his legs, wasting no time to lick around the fairy's finger genty thrusting in and out of his hole. "Baekhyun."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol asks, voice almost distant.

"That's my name, little fairy. You might want to hurry up and learn it." Baekhyun yanks his wrist, licking Chanyeol's fingers clean with a dirty suck before diving between his little ass cheeks.

"B-baekhyun- fuck. fuck. fuck." Chanyeol mindlessly babbles, his head thrown back against the grass as he keeps a strong hold on his knees. His cock is leaking now, matching sparkly fluid dripping down the shaft and into his pretty blue pubes.

"Seems like you've never had this done before." Baekhyun relishes in the realization, the thought of being the only one who's ever had their head between this creature's legs setting his blood on fire. He licks harder, slick dripping off his tongue. It tastes sweet, just as sweet as the baby looks right now with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"N-not like this, not really. Mmph! Baekhyun, please- fuck." Chanyeol thrashes, letting go of his legs to wrap them around Baekhyun's head, pulling him in close to his ass. "M-most people, humans or fairies, just wanna fuck, they just thrust inside and take their pleasure."

Baekhyun hums in understanding, the vibrations against Chanyeol's hole making him scream. The creature speaks again, breathless, "I l-like that, of course but this- fuck. M'gonna cum soon!"

"Cum then, baby. Cum like the little slut you claim to be." Baekhyun thrusts his tongue deep inside, caressing his velvety walls. His own eyes shut close as he hears the fairy scream even louder, legs squeezing tight around his head as Chanyeol cums hard. Baekhyun realizes then just how hard he is, his cock forgotten in the confines of his pants as he's had all of his focus zeroed in on the beautiful naked being before him.

Baekhyun leans back to get a good look at Chanyeol, suddenly having hundreds of ideas to paint. Chanyeol's body looks like an art piece come to life, his blue hair, freckles and pubes contrasting gorgeously with his pale, glowing skin. His sparkly cum and slick making the fairy a mess, but a beautifully erotic mess all the same.

Baekhyun is sure he's found his muse. And possibly more.

"Are you just gonna stare all day or will you fuck me now?" Chanyeol's voice breaks through the silence, his tone a bit angry.

"Was just admiring." Baekhyun bites back jokingly. He stands up to start undressing, having the full attention of the fairy on him. Chanyeol bites at the tip of his index finger as he watches inch after inch of golden skin come into view. Baekhyun can see even from where he's standing that Chanyeol's hole is leaking even more while watching him undress.

"Alright for a human?" Baekhyun wonders out loud, now bare and settling himself down in the flowers to lay on his back next to Chanyeol.

"More than alright." Chanyeol licks his lips as he raises up onto his side, reaching over to fist Baekhyun's cock with his delicate hands, being met with a deep grunt. "You're bigger than I imagined."

"Big enough for a slutty little fairy?"

"We'll have to see." Chanyeol lets go of the human's cock to raise himself onto his hands and knees, presenting his perky ass for Baekhyun to use.

Baekhyun won't deny it's tempting, and possibly on another day he'll fuck the fairy just like he wants. All fours. Begging like the desperate slut he is. But not today.

"Sit on my cock."

"W-what?" Chanyeol sheepishly sits back down on his knees, embarrassed at being told to get in a different position.

Baekhyun loves to see him like this, the normally sassy, confident attitude sometimes leaving to make way for this tempting shy demeanor.. blush leading all the way down to Chanyeol's nipples.

"Sit. On. My. Cock." Baekhyun enunciates every word carefully, biting his lip when he finishes and fisting his long cock as the fairy watches.

Chanyeol does as he's told, bashfully moving to straddle the human's legs and hover over his length. Baekhyun grabs on tight to his narrow hips, nails digging in hard as he feels slick drizzle out of Chanyeol's hole and onto the head of his cock. The human holds the base of his cock steady as the creature lowers himself slowly down, tight hole suffocating his long, thick length before he finally feels the soft skin of Chanyeol's ass pressed against his pubes.

"Ride me, baby. Make yourself feel good. Use my cock, little one." Baekhyun settles back to watch the show. His eyes taking in every curve and straight line of Chanyeol's body. He does his best to memorize every freckle, every dip and mark of his pretty form. He might have been staring for hours before he's pulled out of his trance by a pretty whine, now fully aware of the fairy riding him mercilessly, his mouth thrown open wide and ass bouncing harshly on his cock.

"S-so good, Baekhyun." Chanyeol leans back to rest his hands firmly against the human's legs, his chest thrown forward and perky nipples shining in the sunlight. "Fills me so good! Ah, ah, ah!"

His moans fill Baekhyun's ears like a symphony, the sound doing nothing but bringing him closer to the edge. "Chanyeol, baby. Fuck- can you slow down?"

The fairy ignores him, hole scorching hot and pulsing around his cock as he sticks with his pace. He clenches down hard, opening his eyes to meet Baekhyun's, his expression so erotic, so fucking beautiful that Baekhyun cums abruptly.

Chanyeol squeals, falling forward to rest his head in Baekhyun's neck, his hot hole being filled up with wet, warm semen. He grinds his ass still, working his messy hole on the human's big cock until every last drop is covering his velvety walls. 

"Fuck- Chanyeol, please cum. Let go now for me, baby. Let daddy see you cum." Baekhyun doesn't mean to say it. He really doesn't but it slipped out. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to take care of this beautiful, young creature taking over his senses.

It seems to do the trick. The second "daddy" leaves his lips, Chanyeol cums hard, shaking on top of him. He grinds through his orgasm, his hole milking every last drop of human cum. He finally settles. They both breathe harshly, trying to catch their breaths and slow their heartbeats.

"You said 'daddy'.." Chanyeol whispers against his neck, hot breath fanning against his sweaty skin.

"I- yeah? Is that okay?" Baekhyun pants. He desperately hopes he didn't fuck this up.

He doesn't get a verbal response, only a nod felt against his jaw, blue hair tickling against his skin.

"This other human once wanted me to call him that. I didn't like it but it's different with you, it feels good with you."

Baekhyun can't see his face but he can practically feel the blush against his shoulder.

"That thing you dropped earlier? D-do you draw?" Chanyeol asks, trying to change the subject to something less intimate, to something that doesn't make his tummy flutter and his heart beat erratically.

"'Mm. Paint, actually." Baekhyun says, rolling them to a comfortable position on their sides, now being able to see the fairy's pretty eyes and his pointy ears. Just the sight of them makes him smile. "I normally bring the sketchbook along to just draw a bit so I can remember how to paint it later."

Chanyeol nods his head in understanding. Baekhyun has to hold back a smile at the fairy's face, it's clear he wants to ask something but he's too shy to say it out loud.

"Would you like me to paint you, little one? Is that what that face is for?" Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol turns away from him, blush apparent now even on the back of his neck. He notices the beauty even has blue freckles spattered across his shoulders and back. So many details for Baekhyun to paint, for his artwork to have new life breathed into it.

"Fuck me again tomorrow, on all fours. And 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 I'll think about letting you paint me." Chanyeol huffs.

Baekhyun can't help but chuckle at the taller acting as though the idea wasn't appealing to him, as if he didn't want to lay bare and be painted in all of his glory. He plants a light kiss on his back between his shoulder blades, reaching down between the fairy's ass cheeks to play with his wetness.

"Deal."

— ♡

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry if this sucks :( ♡


End file.
